


Supposed to Do

by Wocalich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burning, Drowning, I don't know what I'm doing, M for language, Nightmare, No "relationship", creepy bug, kind of, please tell me if there is any I missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: I tried to tag anything that could be triggering but please tell me if there is any I missed.





	Supposed to Do

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tag anything that could be triggering but please tell me if there is any I missed.

A talk show.

Quite a peculiar one. 

People in bathtubs giving one-on-one interviews with bubbles around them. 

In their hair. 

On their bodies.

On the surface of their little bathtubs filled with hot water. 

The screen keeps changing from one person to another. 

I choose who is shown next. 

I interview the bubbled guests, seemingly with no time between changes. 

And there is a blonde woman. 

She is one of the guests. 

She smiles with red cheeks as she answers my questions, her hair in a pile of bubble above her head. 

And that is when I see it. 

It comes wriggling out of the pimple on one red cheek and puts a stop to the interview with its arrival. 

It is a white larva and it is not supposed to come out of a face. 

I take it and push it in the hot bath water with my two hands. 

You are supposed to kill insects, after all. 

Right? 

But it doesn't die. 

It expands and changes. 

Now it fills my two hands. 

It's still not dying. 

Now it's a white parrot with the rolls of a larva making up its skin with no feathers. 

It doesn't complain and it's still not dying. 

Maybe it shouldn't be dying? 

I pull it out, hoping I'm not too late for it to survive the boiling it endured under my hands. 

But it's still changing. 

Now it's a black kitten rubbing up against me, asking for affection and giving affection in return. 

I pet it while I smile at it because that's what I'm supposed to do.

I stop.

There are bald spots on its back and I know that I'm the one who put them there with my boiling. 

What am I supposed to do? 

I shake as I lower my eyes to its lower back because I know that's where the damage is the most devastating. 

What am I supposed to do? 

The skin is melted and I can see the black void of its insides through its unnaturally shaped skeleton and the wiggly root of its tail where it connects to the void.

My hands shake as I reach out but do not dare to touch. 

The crushing guilt is too much for me to dare.

My horrified cry chokes up in my throat because it won't do anything now. 

It's too late.

What was I supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a nightmare I had and I needed to get it out of my system. I don't have much of an experience with writing and I'm not very satisfied with how it turned out so some feedback would be great :)


End file.
